Rouge Villain
'Rouge Villain '''is the 11th episode of the first season and the 11th episode overall. Plot Shawn and Spencer fight against Tyrone, while Jack and Morgan's romance intensifies. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Tyrone Davis * Jack McCoy Special Guest Characters * ''Derek * Nick Storyline (Spencer’s Tree House) Spencer: Okay! We will put on our mission suit after we collide. Luke: I hope that 1 day training session helped. Shawn: Me too. I am feeling a bit sore though. Morgan: I will be guiding you through everything. Just be safe. Spencer: I will Shawn: I will be back before you guys know it. (Shawn and Spencer collide) Spencer: Alright! It’s time for the war. (Spencer and Shawn fly off) (In Air) Shawn: Spencer, what if we don’t come back? Spencer: Shawn, trust me we will. Shawn: I just hope you are right. I love all my friends. Spencer: And we love you too. Shawn: Let’s do this! (Secret Lab) Tyrone: Okay, so we will go down to the river and Derek you will act like you are drowning. They will come and you put the Anti-Super Human net on them. We will all shoot our blast ray at them. Derek: Okay! Where is the net? Nick: Right here. Tyrone: This is our only chance to stop them. We have to beat them. If we lose who knows what this world is in for. Nick: Where is Officer Conway? Tyrone: I guess he decided to sink with them. Dan: You guessed wrong. I want them gone as much as you do. Tyrone: If so where were you? Dan: Making this special gadget to take them down. Tyrone: What is this? Dan: It’s a gun full of darts that weaken them. Tyrone: Excellent! Okay! Everyone head out! (Riverside) Derek: Help! Help! (Shawn and Spencer fly down by the river) Morgan (Microphone): Careful there are people behind each hill. Derek: Help! I need help I can’t swim. Spencer: Sure do! (Spencer and Shawn use telekinesis to pull Derek out the water) Derek: Whoa! Thanks! (Derek throws the net) Spencer: Now Shawn! (Shawn uses the wind to push the next on Derek) Tyrone: Everyone Shoot! (The Officers shoot darts at Shawn and Spencer) Nick: Why aren’t they getting weaker? Dan: That’s because those guns don’t make them weaker but stronger. Tyrone: Conway! You are a traitor! Spencer: Shawn, On 3 stomp your foot! Shawn & Spencer: 1, 2, 3! (Shawn and Spencer stomp their foot causing an earthquake near them) Tyrone: You will regret this! (Everyone falls to the ground) Spencer: You have to focus on making a bubble around us. (Shawn creates a protective bubble around everyone) Tyrone: You want to play like this! That’s how I’m going to play! (Tyrone shoots the blast ray at Dan) Shawn: Dad! Morgan (Microphone): Spencer! Is everything okay? Spencer: Mr. Conway got shot! Shawn: Come on, Spencer! Tyrone: Move any closer and I’ll shoot him again! Shawn: Move away from my dad! (Fire surrounds Shawn) Tyrone: Oh no! Everyone run! (The Officers run but get stop at the end of the bubble) Nick: We are trapped! What are we going to do? Tyrone: Everyone duck and roll! Shawn: Oh no, you don’t! Morgan (Microphone): What’s going on! Spencer: I don’t know I have no control! Shawn: You want to hurt my dad! I’ll hurt you! (Fire closes in the bubble burning the officers) Spencer: Shawn! Stop! Shawn: Not until I get my revenge! (Fire intensifies) Spencer: Shawn! (Spencer disconnects with Shawn) Spencer: Shawn! You killed them all! Shawn: I am sorry! I just lost control! Spencer: You have to control yourself. Shawn: I’m sorry- (Shawn faints on the ground) Spencer: Shawn! Morgan (Microphone): What happened to Shawn? Spencer: Morgan no time for questions get a bed set up! (Spencer’s Tree House) Luke: What’s going on? Morgan: I don’t know! (Jack walks in) Jack: Hey Morgan! Are you ready for our movie date? Jen: Movie Date? I see you Morgan Morgan: Date? What Date? Jack: We made a date for the movies. Morgan: Oh yea! I’m so sorry I can’t right now. My friend is hurt and he is coming. Jack: Oh Okay. I hope everything is okay with him. Morgan: Thanks. (Spencer brings Dan and Shawn in) Spencer: Bring the tables! Jack: Whoa! That’s a lot of blood! Spencer: Jack! Nice to see you! Morgan: Jack was just leaving. Jack: Yeah… I guess I’ll see you guys in school tomorrow? Morgan: Yeah for sure! Bye. Jack: Bye Spencer: We need an actual doctor!